When I Was Little
by omniaki78
Summary: Malon and Link. First FanFic. Read & Review! Happy Face!


When I was little, she called me Fairy-Boy. I could never shake off that old nickname (It was derived from my past in the forest. Everyone had a Fairy Companion given to them by the Great Deku Tree.) She was the rancher's daughter, Malon. Her voice soothed her father's horses. It was either an angel or siren song. I could not tell. Seven years ago she taught me the song her mother had sung. Our friendship could have lasted longer, but my destiny as the Hero of Time got in the way. I was asleep seven long years. The world had changed for the worse. I felt terrible for not telling her about my quest. I avoided the ranch, but as long as I did, I became lonelier. I missed her. I yearned to see her again. I just could not stand it! At long last, I made my way across Hyrule Field to Lon Lon Ranch in high hopes of seeing Malon. Just like old times.

I entered the ranch. Something was off. I stood in the pasture where only Ingo, the stable hand, was waiting. There was no beautiful girl or a song wafting through, just the horses' whinnies and neighs."Ingo, what is going on? Where is Malon?" My inquiry did not get answered.

"Why, good day Sir! Welcome to my ranch. For a small fee, you may ride one of my fine horses! What say you?"

"Alright. I'll ride the mare over there."

"Great choice, Sir! I'll saddle her up."

I picked Epona, Malon's colt that she sung to most often. The mare had anxiety issues, but would approach when Malon sang her mother's song. She dubbed it Epona's song. I knew if I came close, she would bolt. I took out my ocarina. When I played those notes, the horse perked up. It looked like she remembered me. Epona nuzzled me and I mounted her. "Good girl!" I stroked her white mane. I believe we were both aware when a frazzled Malon came out and watched us jump fences.

"Time's up! But you know, you are quite a skilled rider. How about a race? With a fifty rupee wager?"

I was ready. I love a good challenge. I saw Malon frown and shake her head disapprovingly. Maybe I could impress her! I knew I could!

"Ingo, I will take your offer. Let's race!"

After I gave him the rupees, we lined up at one part of the track around the pasture. Epona was a quick horse, and Ingo could not keep up. He became outraged. Ingo was given control of the ranch from evil king Ganondorf himself. If the Gerudo heard of this, who knows what could happen? The man entrusted to deliver the finest horse, beaten in a race?

"I have to win! Master will… Kid, race against me a second time! If you win… You can keep the horse!" He screamed like a madman. I saw hope gleaming in Malon's sky blue eyes. We raced and emerged victorious. Ingo then shut the gates leading outside the ranch. The short-tempered redhead tugged on Ingo's arms so she could free us.

"Let go of me, peasant!" He struck her. She hit the barn wall, and then slid down to the grass. Blood was trickling down her sad, heavenly face.

"Don't hit women!" I readied my bow. A small cry stopped me from shooting the man in his black heart. It was Navi, my own Fairy.

"Would Malon want you to take this man's life? Even if it was his personality, I still see a dark presence about him. Look!"

She was right. Both statements were true. I did see the aura, that evil. I pushed Epona to a run. We cleared the fence surrounding the place. With Epona gone, Ganondorf had no use for Ingo. He was released from his torment and immediately helped Malon dress her wounds. I galloped to the entrance and went to Malon's room. She seemed fine.

"That was a brave thing you did. I would have liked it more if you weren't injured." I grimaced.

"Don't worry about me. Ingo went off to find my father. He wants to apologize. I said he shouldn't waste his breath. Dad's too lazy to hold a grudge. Oh, and did I mention you and Epona were amazing?!"

"No, but thank you. And I'm going to look after you while he's gone, by the way. I cannot leave you here alone like this."

"You had no problem leaving me alone for seven years." She snapped.

"Malon. I'm going to tell you what happened to me. You don't have to believe if you would prefer not to. When I met you in the Market, I came from the Kokiri Forest. The Great Deku Tree had given me instructions to confer with Princess Zelda about a new evil entering Hyrule. After collecting three Spiritual Stones I came back toward the castle. There, Ganondorf was chasing Zelda and Impa on horseback. He shot a strange magic energy and the last thing I saw was an object land in the moat. Trusting my instincts, I dove in after it. It was the legendary Ocarina of Time. At the Temple, I played a certain song, triggering the Door of Time to open. The Master Sword was lying in a pedestal, and as I grabbed it, the Sacred Realm opened. That's how Ganondorf got the Triforce of Power. After I pulled out the blade, I was known as the Hero of Time. However, I was too young. I was held in the Sacred Realm for seven years. And… Well, you know the rest."

"Oh, Goddesses. Link… I'm so sorry. I didn't know and…" She trailed off.

"It's alright." A silence hung between us like a thick fog.

"Now you're not just my hero, now you're everyone's…" She kept mumbling.

"Are you still going to call me Fairy-Boy?" I had been hoping she'd name me her knight in shining armor or H.O.T. (Hero of Time). Fairy-Boy was worse than what Ruto called me when I rescued her from Jabu-Jabu's stomach…

"I'm afraid so. You are still traveling with Navi, right?"

"Yep. He is. Hey Malon! I missed you." Navi circled around Malon's head giving her a silvery-blue halo. "Link, I'm going to play with Epona. Okay?" I nodded. Navi was extremely happy as she flew out the bedroom window.


End file.
